1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current trend of improving semiconductor device integration, the size of semiconductor device is reduced according to the design rules. As the size decreases, however, the resistor-capacitor delay (RC delay) and electrical interference between the components impose more limitation on the speed of the integrated circuit and affect the reliability and stability. Therefore, how to improve the low working efficiency of the semiconductor device, caused by the resistor-capacitor delay (RC delay), is an important issue that needs to be overcome.